


Hostage Situation

by puraiuddo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Sexual Assault, Violence, almost dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puraiuddo/pseuds/puraiuddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thieves storm in, guns drawn, and the bank dissolves into chaos. Trapped inside, Kagami and Aomine are sure things can't possibly get any worse, until a few of the criminals begin to eye up Aomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is A/N comes about 3 years after the original post date of this fic. 
> 
> This was originally meant to be a fic-dump since I tend to never finish anything... like this very fic dump... seeing as it ended up being one chapter...
> 
> Anyways, it's terribly old and almost assuredly out of character (I dare not go back and read it). Please don't expect it to reflect my current ability if I ever end up posting anything else.
> 
> However, at least 46 people like it as of this point so maybe it's not half bad.

It hadn't started as an eventful Saturday and neither Aomine nor Kagami had planned for that to change.

The day had begun wonderfully lax as did every other Saturday that the two miraculously shared as their off day—for the most part anyways, as there was the occasional emergency which wasn't uncommon in their lines of work. None the less, the Saturday had been their favorite type of Saturday: the lazy one with a morning filled with sleeping in, soft good morning kisses, and a delicious home-cooked breakfast. The only thing out of the ordinary on this Saturday was the short trip they had to make to the bank in order to discuss a mortgage for the house they planned to buy. It seemed simple enough and they figured that once finished they'd drive home and laze about the house, enjoying more of their mushy alone time.

But of course the day couldn't possibly end up so perfect. What was supposed to be a calm visit to the bank—as calm as committing oneself and their partner to permanent place of dwelling could be anyways—turned into just the opposite.

They had just entered and already Aomine felt a sort of cold draft run through the room and brush against his nape in such a way that the navy blue hairs there stood up in attention. Aomine followed suit. Being a trained man of the law, Aomine liked to believe he had acquired a sixth sense of sorts. Though, the sixth sense wasn't so much something he had gained as an add on to what he had already honed in his significantly longer time playing basketball. That sixth sense? Animal instinct.

When he glanced to his left and saw a stalk still Kagami darting his ember eyes about the room he was quickly reminded of the other's own instinct. And though he would never admit it aloud, Aomine acknowledged that Kagami most likely harbored more of that instinct than he did (or at least had a much greater control in utilizing it). A firefighters' job was quite easily more dangerous than a policeman's and irrefutably required more self awareness than sitting at a desk filling out paperwork, ringing the answers out of suspects, and walking around in a secured crime scene did.

However, even their double dose of apprehension did nothing to stop the scene from unfolding or allowing them to escape from it. They did have enough time to react, being already on guard, but despite that preparedness and their natural speed, it was not enough time to make it to the side door before four masked men came charging in through the front. Guns raised as they screamed orders at the shell shocked patrons. Kagami and Aomine immediately knew the group of men meant business.

Terrified, the people dropped to the ground like flies and lay there shaking with nothing more than their thin arms shielding their heads from attack. 

Aomine, the more rational of the two despite what anyone (everyone) might think, latched a large, dark hand onto Kagami's forearm and forcefully pulled him to the ground when it looked like the adrenaline high redhead would not do so himself. In fact, the idiot looked like he had half a mind to either charge a gunman or bolt from the building, neither of which Aomine would recommend or allow.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem that Aomine was the only one to notice Kagami's threatening demeanor, because no sooner were they on the ground than two of the armed robbers quickly approached. Aomine, being the one to deal with dangerous humans as opposed to dangerous surroundings like Kagami, gracefully slid in front of the other. It was times like this when he truly appreciated his development of such fluid movement as neither thief seemed to notice his new position in front of Kagami and continued to advance. He couldn't say the same for Kagami, however, as a tentative growl met his ears. Count on the other to be concerned for Aomine when they were both in danger... or maybe be felt a blow to his pride for being the one protected, but Aomine shook it off, not even Kagami could be that stupid.

His relatively fond thoughts were cut off when the two finally stopped in front of them, their masked faces doing nothing to hide their aura of danger. Twin beads of panicked sweat slid down both Aomine's and Kagami's spines leaving a trail of goosebumps. The man in the lead styled a shaved head with a scalp littered in scars. From what? The redhead and bluenet didn't even want to entertain the thought. And though that was intimidating by itself, it wasn't the cause for their terror. The man was enormous, even by Kagami and Aomine's standards. He must have been at least 6'9" and god knows how many pounds as ripped as he was. It looked like he could crush a skull with one bare hand if he chose to. 

Aomine swallowed the lump in his throat and willed himself to calm. He had been trained for things like this. He quietly took a breath and let it out through his nose.

The man stood still, eyeing them up, and absolutely towering over them from their place kneeling on the ground and his position standing. Then he stooped, squatting down to get face to face with Aomine (bending down at the waist wasn't even enough for the giant of the man to get low enough to look him in the eye). Kagami swallowed, his grip on Aomine's hip tightening ever so slightly. Aomine swallowed again.

The booming voice that greeted them not only knocked them from their thoughts, but outright obliterated the thoughts themselves, "You think you're some hotshot or something?" the bandit demanded of Aomine, somehow mistaking him with Kagami from earlier, his voice low enough in pitch to sound more like the boom of bass from a stereo than a voice at all.

More sweat tricked down Aomine's spine and his ever paling face from the line of his midnight blue hair. The guy's arms had to be as wide as a child's torso.

"Huh?" The man said, leaning closer and seeming to inspect Aomine who remained as still as a deer in headlights (he certainly felt like one), "I didn't hear you..." the male trailed off and though Aomine registered the movement before it was completed, he remained motionless as an enormous hand came up and gripped his chin. He was pulled closer to the black bandanna adorned face. He was close enough to see it flutter as the man completed his thought, "...pretty boy."

Kagami bristled like an Halloween cat. Guns be damned he was going to rip this bastard a new one. Only an extremely sharp jab to his ribs from a bony elbow, which forced the air from his lungs for a few painful moments, was enough to stop him from lunging like the idiot he was. He breathed out slowly, but his eyes still burned with unadulterated rage. 

Once more, Kagami's impulsiveness dragged them into danger. The man cocked his eyebrow, "What? You his boyfriend or somethin', Red?" He chuckled, maintaining his grip on Aomine's face though his attention was focused elsewhere. Aomine grimaced at the feel of the man's gritty hand against the delicate flesh of his chin's underside.

Kagami made to open his mouth, but instead grit his teeth and forced everything he wished to say into his eyes. If looks could kill the average mind couldn't fathom the state the man would be left in with the sheer intensity of Kagami's outright smoldering ruby eyes.

Even as powerful as the man surely was, he seemed to shrink back—even if only by the slightest bit—from that glare. But he managed to reply all the same, "You are, eh? Hnnn... then maybe I should take this guy home and me and my buddies can teach him a few tricks in bed that he can share with you later, neh?"

Two sets of absolutely terrified eyes darted to the man's face, begging for the chuckle afterwards to indicate it was some type of sick, sick joke. There wasn't one.

The giant's hand slipped from Aomine chin then around to the back of his neck to fist in the soft blue hairs on the other's nape. Aomine grunted and, now officially in a state of panic, swung his hands up to grasp at the other's. It was an entirely vain attempt to free himself, he knew, but what else could be possibly do in such a situation? As expected the man didn't so much as flinch even as Aomine dug his nails into his flesh, deep enough to draw blood.

Kagami lost it. He snarled like a wild animal and lunged forward, but reality hit him like a brick. An ear shattering crack rang throughout the room followed by a bullet whizzing past his right ear, close enough for him to hear the buzz as it went by. Kagami fell back, his eyes impossibly wide as he stared at the pistol barrel aimed directly at him.

"Uh, uh, uh." He giant chided as though Kagami were a small child, "I wouldn't try that if I were you."

Aomine whirled around as best he could with his hair still tangled in the man's massive fist, "Kagami!" he shouted, alarmed. He couldn't turn his head far enough to see the other however and it resulted in his struggles increasing tenfold to get to the other who was, in his perspective, in God knows what condition.

Unfazed, the man continued with his previous, lude monologue, "Heh... a fighter's always good. I don't usually take t' men, but this guy's pretty sexy, dontcha think?" He turned to face his accomplice who had been both ignored and silent up until that point.

The man was almost equally enormous. He was easily 6'6" and also heavily built. A nest of curly brown hair rested on top of his head. His face was obscured with his own bandanna. He spoke, his voice sounding much more sophisticated than the one who currently held Aomine hostage. It was a deep drawl, but almost giddy, "Funny you should ask. I was just thinking about it. I've always thought that exotics were the most desirable..." he paused and then began in a deeper, seductive tone, "...and the best in bed." He licked his lips for effect.

Aomine wanted to continue struggling, but was forced to still as disgusted and terrified shudders ran up and down his body and his stomach did flips, nausea rocketing through his system. Kagami felt his heart drop into his gut and nestle there in a tangled mess.

But the brunet wasn't finished, "They're screamers too. Ahhh, I love screamers." He shivered, "...and they're always so fun to mark up." He looked pointedly at Aomine, "Especially the ones with dark skin. It feels like some type of accomplishment when I can leave something on such a gorgeously dark canvas, you know?"

The bald one's face split with a leer, "I hear you."

Aomine's felt pitiful as his voice rose in pitch and he let slip the raw desperation that had been whirling through him since the start of the ordeal, "Let me go, you fucking—!" He demanded, his voice cracking as he twisted and turned, entirely willing to lose his hair in order to escape.

The accomplice chuckled darkly, "I told you he'd be a screamer."

Kagami snarled and the pistol of the brunet almost instantaneously found itself aimed at him, "You're quite intent to get shot aren't you?" 

Now terrified for Kagami, Aomine clawed at the hand at his nape all the harder, "Kagami, just shut up!" He growled.

"Ao—"

"I said shut it!"

"Ho, ho~ we started a lover's quarrel." The brunet snickered, lowering his gun from it's position aimed between Kagami's eyes, but keeping it at the ready, "But how sweet of them to be so concerned for each other. It almost makes me not want to take a bite out of that delicious piece of chocolate you have there." He joked, gesturing towards Aomine.

Kagami tightened his jaw to the point he swore he heard it creak and grit his teeth so hard he was surprised they weren't powder. His hands twisted into fists so tight that his knuckles turned as white as a sheet of paper and his palms began to sting where his nails dug into the soft meat.

The scene was interrupted by a call from the other side of the room, "You two! We're outta here! Get your asses moving!"

Suddenly the demeanor of both of the masked criminals changed and their flirty, disgusting selves were smothered in an air of seriousness and professionalism.

The bald giant stood to full, ridiculous height and relocated the hand that had been in Aomine's hair for the last few minutes to a dark forearm. He dragged Aomine up with him, "Time to go."

Everything from that point onwards was a cross between dumb luck and mindless instinct. Kagami launched forward at the same time Aomine swung. The bald man hardly had time to take in a startled breath, before they were upon him. A mean right hook connected with his jaw at the same time that his legs were knocked out from underneath him. He toppled over backwards and somewhere in the chaos the pistol flew loose from the his grip and whirled about in the air before Aomine thrust his hand forwards and caught it by the grip.

Aomine's next accomplishment could only be justified by excusing it as some type of ZONE for combat. Pistol in hand, it took only four shots and four seconds for every masked man in the room to lay on the ground in a growing pool of blood.

Silence reigned.

Aomine stared blankly ahead as his arms fell, his left hand falling from the gun and resting at his left side as his right followed suit and hung just as limply, but with pistol still grasped in trembling fingers, "I... I-I—" He stumbled over his words. The pistol dropped from his hand to land on the tiled floor with a metallic clang. He couldn't finish the thought before Kagami leaped on him and squeezed him into the most brutal bear hug Aomine had ever experienced in his twenty-six years of life. But he hugged back none-the-less, near sobbing as he buried his face into Kagami's shoulder.

Then Hell broke loose. Screaming filled the room as bank-goers fled this way and that. S.W.A.T. swarmed the building, having heard the shots, only to pause as they eyed the four corpses spread about the room, each with an impossibly precise shot to the center of the forehead.


End file.
